Door to fate
by my cinnamonroll
Summary: -Apakah kau ingin merubah takdirmu? Boleh saja. tapi jangan menyesal ya!- Saat kau diberi kesempatan untuk merubah takdirmu sendiri, apa seharusnya kau senang atau bingung? saat kau sudah merubahnya, apa kau akan senang? atau justru kecewa? merubah sesuatu yang kecil, dapat menyebabkan sesuatu yang besar setelahnya.


"_Aku hilang bentuk...remuk..."_

-Chairil Anwar

Oke, pertama, pasti pada bertanya-tanya kenapa saya sisipkan potongan puisi itu disini 'kan? #soktau

Silahkan baca saja untuk keterangan lebih lanjut~ /digilespenonton

**-Door to fate-**

**Disclaimer : Digimon Akiyoshi Hongo & Toei Animation**

**Content: -Drama, Simbolisasi, memusingkan (read at your own risk)**

**-No bashing-bashing Chara(s) nor Pairing(s) la (jadi siapa aja yang baca aman la)**

**Languange: Indonesia la**

**PG: +13 **

**WARNING : ABAL**

**PoV: Daisuke Motomiya  
**

_**Start?**_

_**Yes No**_

_**-Click!-**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_****Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari - kelas 5 SD  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ayo, Hikari, kita pulang!" Takeru mendatangi meja Hikari seusai mengemasi buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Ayo." Jawab Hikari tersenyum kepadanya.

"Heeei! Curang! Masa aku gak diajak sih!?" tukasku sedikit kesal dengan mengembangkan pipiku, melihat mereka berlalu begitu saja keluar kelas, nampaknya tak terdengar. Aku pun bergegas menyusul mereka dengan berlari di koridor sekolah, meski aku berulang kali ditegur oleh setiap guru yang kulewati.

"Oi, kalian mau pergi ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkan aku lagi ya?" _Finnaly I can catch up with them,_ mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil melihatku yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Ah, kami Cuma mau beli Es krim di luar kok, lagi populer lho! Di area pertokoan baru itu!" jelas Hikari masih tertawa padaku, "Daisuke ini... jangan su'udzon dulu dong." Oke, ini perasaanku saja atau Hikari sudah jadi _ustadzah_ tau kata su'udzon segala.

"Iya, di Toko permen baru yang bernama 'Kurobarate' itu. Katanya rasanya sangat unik!" lanjut Takeru, "bukan Cuma rasa, tapi nama setiap rasa es krimnya pun aneh-aneh, misalnya rasa yang sedang populer sekarang, 'Ice cream of fate' !" dan ini juga...kenapa nama es krim jadi begitu keren seperti judul film-film bioskop pula.

"Daisuke-kun kalau mau ikut juga boleh kok!" Hikari lalu tersenyum padaku, dia menyadarinya... bahwa aku ingin ikut juga. Orang yang paling kuharapkan untuk mengerti...

"Eh? Beneran?" jawabku sangat senang mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan di kelas..." aku pun lalu berbalik dan bergegas berlari kembali kelas.

"Jangan lama-lama ya! Nanti kami tinggal 'lho!" ancam Takeru dengan nada 'menjahili'-nya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Iya!" jawabku sedikit panik sambil terus berlari.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengambil sulingku yang kupakai untuk pelajaran musik, barangku yang ketinggalan itu. saking paniknya akan ditinggalkan, aku memasukannya kedalam tas sambil masih tetap berlari.

"Haaah, Daisuke...kau itu selalu saja jadi serius saat ada Hikari saja." Chibimon keluar dari dalam tas-ku sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hiiih, berisik! Suka-suka aku lah! Memangnya kau pikir di kepalaku Cuma ada Hikari saja?"

"Heee? Memangnya ada yang lain?" balas Chibimon dengan nada jahilnya.

"Eeem...seperti..." aku hanya bisa mengingat-ngingat sambil blushing, "Video game? Terus...mungkin komik...atau snacks...atau..."

"Haaa, dasar anak kecil!" lirih Chibimon dengan kecewa.

"Haa? Kalau aku anak kecil, terus kamu apa memangnya?"

Jujur, aku iri melihat mereka berduaan terus.

Siapa? Kau tau laa, Hikari dan Takeru

Aku kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu. Mungkin karena dari kecil mereka sudah saling kenal, mungkin karena banyak hal yang sudah terjadi pada mereka.

Mungkin.

Seandainya saja aku yang bertemu Hikari lebih dulu.

Mungkin.

.

Aku pun sampai di koridor tempat aku terakhir bertemu Hikari dan Takeru tadi dengan susah payah.

Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Gawat! Sudah ketinggalan!" Aku panik, "Chibimon, masuk lagi ke tas-ku sana!"

"Eeeh, tapi sempit!"

Meski menolak, ia akhirnya tetap masuk ke dalam agar tak ada yang melihatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sepasang mataku tertuju pada langit di luar jendela koridor itu.

.

.

Sudah sore.

Sangat sore.

Aneh, padahal setauku belum sesore ini. Langit berwarna oranye gelap yang ber-_gradien_ hitam, yang diterangi kuning matahari di saat itu. Mataku seperti terpaku pada pemandangan itu.

Langitnya pun juga terasa...

Sangat luas.

Sangat luas sampai aku tak melihat –meski hanya sebatas- siluet dari bangunan-bangunan yang tadinya seharusnya nampak di jendela itu.

Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak melihatnya, mulutku hanya terbuka sedikit, namun susah ditutup.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku menyadari kalau suasana sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sepi.

Tak ada suara , suara canda tawa seusai sekolah, bahkan suara tak ada suara langkah-langkah kaki anak-anak yang seharusnya sudah pulang.

"Oke, serem." Pikirku.

Jantungku seperti berhenti saat itu juga.

Aku nggak bisa berteriak, tenggorokanku pun terasa tercekat disana.

.

.

'**Tap tap tap'**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu, aku mendapati sebuah siluet.

Siluet kucing berwarna putih dengan ekor berwana ungu, berjalan membelakangiku.

Aku mengenalinya,

Itu Tailmon, digimon partner Hikari.

"Oi! Tailmon, mana Hikari dan Takeru?" seru-ku pada digimon itu.

Tapi ia tidak menjawab. Dan terus berjalan dengan empat kakinya.

"Hei! Jawab dong!" seru-ku lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia berlari!

"Oi! Pelan-pelan dong!" aku mengejarnya, "kalian pasti sedang menjahiliku ya?!"

Tapi ia tetap berlari tanpa menjawabku.

Dia semakin cepat, begitu pun aku yang sedang mengejarnya. Dia berlari menuju , Ia berlari menuruni tangga itu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang. _Ada apa sih? _Pikirku

_Kalau ini bercanda, ini sama sekali nggak lucu!_

Aku mengikutinya, menuruni tangga yang terasa sangat panjang.

Sampai aku tidak tau lagi, apa aku sedang menuruninya...atau malah menaikinya?

Saat aku berbelok di tikungan tangga, sesuatu seperti mendorongku dari belakang!

Aku pun serasa akan terjatuh.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku agar rasa sakit bisa terminimalisir. Aku sudah membayangkan kepalaku akan terbentur sangat keras ke lantai sekolah yang dingin itu. Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa!

Tak ada rasa hempasan ke lantai, tak ada gatal, maupun geli. Bahkan tak ada suara hempasan!

Aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan.

Yang aku lihat hanya ada lubang...

Lubang hitam pekat, gelap. Lubang itu bahkan tidak ada di permukaan lantai,

Ia mengapung di udara.

Lama-lama lubang itu membesar. Lubang hitam pekat itu serasa menelanku.

Semuanya menjadi hitam.

.

.

Saat itu kusadari.

_Aku sudah hilang bentuk, remuk._

_Terdampar di negeri asing..._

yang aku tahu, saat aku 'tenggelam'.

aku hanya bisa mendengar suara Hikari dan Takeru.

berkali-kali berteriak panik, "Daisuke! Daisuke!"

.

* * *

**Huaaaaaa,**

**sudah lama nih Hiatus dari FFN. aaah kengennya!  
**

**dan segitu kangenya, malah nyampah fict nggak jelas begini.  
**

**karena aku memang bertujuan ngepost sesuatu yang pertamanya bakal membuat orang-orang berpikir, "Ini cerita apaan?"  
**

**tapi apakah kalian tertarik mendengar kelanjutannya?  
**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!  
**

**jangan lupa R&R ya!  
**

**-May-  
**


End file.
